Better Than This
by His Royal Pratness
Summary: Damon vs. Kol: Irina "Irvine" Kozlov was turned by an original vampire during Ivan the Terrible's purge on the boyars in Moscow, Russia. Instead of following the fate of her dead boyar husband, she was rescued and introduced to a new life that provided her potential to be something more than just a simple woman.
1. A Boyar's Wife

_1562; Moscow, Russia_

Irvine suppressed a scream when the secret police force flung her husband's dead body across the room. From her hiding spot inside the large vanity closet, she can see the bloody corpse that once belonged to Sergei, her _beloved_ husband. Footsteps neared the corpse, installing fear in the young woman. She saw the approaching figures of Ivan IV's Russian police force through the small crack of the closet doors.

They are looking for her so they can kill her, like they did to the rest of the Boyars in this city. She held her breath as the police forces glanced around the chambers. The men yanked at the perfectly made bed, pulling the sheets off of the mattress.

"This man has a wife." One of them said.

Irvine's eyes widened. She fears that she might end up dead today, as the terrible monarch remains resilient on massacring all of the Boyars in Russia. The lunatic believed that her class of people had murdered his beloved wife, just as they had his mother. The police force will find her and slice her head off with their swords.

"Where is she?" a second voice asked.

The woman closed the small crack that gave her a clear view of the room, cowering in the corner of the closet soundlessly. She cannot afford to make any sound as they will find her. There are no other alternatives than to hide out in here and wait until they leave.

"Is it a possibility that she went out?"

"A woman out in the night? That is despicable!"

Irvine closed her eye shut, praying that they would just leave the house now. She had brought her children to her brother's mansion, knowing that the police force will barge into their home in a matter of days. The decision was well made and Irvine felt relieved at the thought that her children will be safe with her brother, Alexei, who should be departing Russia as of now.

"I believe we should make our leave." the man finally said, bringing immense relief to the woman.

Footsteps followed the declaration as Irvine allowed herself to release a breath she had been holding. Her eyes widened again when the footsteps stopped. She had been too loud.

"Not so fast!" a new voice appeared.

Irvine found this new person unusual, since she knew that he is not part of the police force. He is not even Russian, as he spoke the Russian language with a tint of English accent. Her curiosity got to her, but she convinced herself to remain in her position for the sake of her safety. If she is fortunate, the English man will work in her favor.

A disturbing sound erupted in the room. Irvine stared at her hands in horror as the sound of skin shredding echoed in the chambers. She heard two bodies thump against the wooden floor, covering her mouth with a hand. Her fear cannot be the reason for her death. She needed to ignore the fright in order to survive.

"Irvine!"

The voice sounded like pleasant melodies to her ears as it has always been the one to bring her comfort.

"Alexei?" the woman kicked open the closet door and emerged from her hiding spot.

Before she could even examine the area to witness what had happened, she is engulfed into a tight embrace by her elder brother. He held onto her tightly, muttering words of blessing into her ear. She sighed loudly in relief before releasing herself from his hold.

When she glanced around the area, she saw the dead bodies of the men from the police force. She gasped in horror as she noticed that a wound rested on the neck of both victims. That moment, she finally noticed the Englishman standing over the bodies with a delightful smile on his face.

"You did this?" she asked the man.

The Englishman ignored her question and appeared beside Alexei in a matter of seconds. Irvine stared at him in awe and fascination, as he had done so before she had the time to blink. This man is not a human being, she had an idea of what he might be.

"Irvine, this is Kol." Alexei introduced, glancing at the man in admiration.

Irvine fell into eye contact with the brunette Englishman, her blue irises dilating in captivation. The chocolate brown eyes of the brunette held her attention so effectively that she truly believed he was not a simple human being. There is more to him, as the wound from the necks of his victims had not been the cause of a human being.

"Alexei, how do you know this man?" Irvine breathed airily.

Her older brother briefly glanced at Kol and smiled kindly at him before returning his gaze to his dazed sister. She looked to be scared but more puzzled than anything. He needed to explain everything to her in such little time, because they needed to leave Moscow soon, before a second police force arrives.

"Kol is not a man, Irvine, he is a vampire and one of the first at that. He rescued me from an attack from the secret police force and I vowed to serve and stand alongside him for as long as I live."

The woman backed away in alarm, unable to process the information that has been passed from her brother. He speaks of this _vampire_ as if it is real. The man standing in front of her is a monster who preys on human beings alike herself. Even if he had rescued her from the secret police force, he is still a predator.

"Alexei, what have you done?" she whispered as her back hit the wall.

Kol only stared back at her in amusement. There is a tint in his eyes that found all of this to be entertainment, and not to be taken seriously. The fact that life situations like this unfazed him frightened the human woman.

"Irvine, he won't hurt you! I am a vampire too! Kol turned me!" Alexei exclaimed enthusiastically.

Irvine shook her head, hyperventilating. Her brother is a monster too. He is part of the predatory species that will hunt and feed on innocent human beings for sport. She is unwilling to accept that. All of a sudden, she felt safer being hunted by Ivan IV's secret police force.

"Alexei, we do not have time for this madness. Let us get to the fun part, shall we?" Kol appeared in front of her before she could even allow herself to blink.

She shrieked at the top of her lungs and her heartbeat intensified and sped up. Her blue eyes widened as they bore into Kol's brown ones. The color of his eyes darkened slightly, veins appearing on his skin and fangs extracted out for her to see. She let out a shrill scream only for Kol to cover it with his hand. He can feel the wet tears dropping from her eyes to the top of his hand, but he cannot let her panic and thrill get to him.

He promised Alexei he would never harm her, only to quickly turn her like he did him. Normally, he would not have listened to anyone's wishes, but he formed a special bond with Alexei over the months of knowing him and his companionship is needed, even if his sister turns out to be a major problem.

"Listen to me, darling," his face transformed back to his normal appearance, "I do not wish to harm you but you have to fall right into your new lifestyle."

"Are you going to make me a vampire?" Irvine asked quietly.

Kol did not reply, but Irvine already knew the answer to her own question. She started struggling to push the vampire away from her but Kol already pressed his whole body against hers, unwilling to let her free of his hold. Desperate screams and pleads left her mouth but they are ignored by the old vampire.

"Kol, you should do it now!" Alexei advised, unwilling to see his sister struggle for her useless human life.

The older vampire shrugged nonchalantly before ripping at his wrist with his sharp teeth. The tiny pain is unnoticeable to him as he had done this often when he desired to turn a human being into a vampire. Normally, he would turn useless humans into one of his kind and leave them fending for themselves, but this time is different. He will have them around for many more centuries to come.

He showed no remorse as he pressed his bleeding wrist against Irvine's mouth forcefully. She struggled and tried to fight the blood, but she ended up swallowing a mouthful of Kol's blood. Her dry tears are of no use to receive sympathy from the vampire. His dull, dark eyes met hers, emotionless as he held onto either side of her neck with both hands.

Ignoring her painful protests, Kol twisted her neck in one swift, easy motion. He watched the woman fall to the floor but he did not feel anything. She will wake up later and be forced to go through with the transition, but her life meant nothing to him. She only received this second chance to live because of her brother's pleading.

Alexei appeared beside his dead sister's fallen body, smiling down at her corpse as he did so.

"Carry her body, the carriage is waiting outside! We are headed to Savoy." Kol said to his progeny as he turned and walked out of the room in human speed.


	2. Just Alone

_1858; Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Irvine lifted up her champagne cup and took a sip of the thick, red liquid inside. Her eyes landed on the elder vampire sitting across from her while she placed the glass back down on the table. Kol, her creator and the vampire who saved her life, grinned at her when he caught her glance on him. She returned with a coy smile.

"To a successful landing on Mystic Falls!" Alexei rejoiced enthusiastically from his seat beside his sister.

Kol replied with a curt nod, subtle and impartial. He is not known to display emotions frequently as he always preferred to show his appreciation for the pair with gifts or privileges. His companionship with Alexei had lasted for a few centuries and Alexei is aware that Kol appreciates every moment of it. Therefore, no words of appreciation are needed.

The trio arrived to Mystic Falls for only one purpose, and it is not because this small town is the birth place of Kol. He could not care less about his origin, as being human was not a proud moment of his life. An important organization that practiced belief in a legendary immortal creature that posed a threat on him relocated to the town for a reason he has yet to find out.

"Do you suggest we throw a ball to celebrate our arrival?" Irvine spoke excitedly while she beamed at the old vampire.

Kol shook his head at the brunette, wagging his index finger in her direction. The idea of a celebration has never appealed to him since it has always bore him. Sometimes he grows tempted to feed on his guests for a light snack when celebrations are thrown, but this particular task they have here in Mystic Falls is way too important for distractions.

Mystic Falls has been the home of supernatural creatures for as long as Kol knew. The founder's counsel in this town has knowledge of their kind and has prepared weapons to kill them. Of course, Kol is an original vampire and cannot be killed, but Alexei and Irvine would be put at risk if they were ever discovered to be vampires.

"Now, now, Irina, we are not here to throw festive extravaganzas. We are to collect information on Silas and kill the supporters, do you understand, darling?" Kol said, as if being condescending towards her.

Irvine made a sound of acknowledgement, knowing better than to whine in protest. She has been by Kol's side since the sixteenth century and understands that when he refers to her by her birth name, she cannot win him over with her childish pleads. Other than that, Irvine has never hesitated to whine about things she disagreed with, although always aware of when to not cross him.

The trio drank from their wine glass which satisfied their appetite. Kol ordered the cook to donate some of his blood for their dinner snack with the handy skill of compulsion. They all preferred to drink fresh blood because the taste is much more satisfying than donated blood bags.

"Kol, Lazarus has come to see you." A servant appeared by the entrance of the dining room.

Kol rolled his eyes and placed his glass of blood on the table. He glanced at the servant with an expression of impatience coating his features. The servant backed up slightly in fright of disappointing his master.

"Must he disrupt me while I am dining?" the original vampire snapped.

The servant stepped forward, a bit more confident than just a few moments ago. He looked up at Kol and tilted his head slightly as a gesture of respect, fearing that if he did something wrong, he would end up as the dinner instead of the cook's blood.

"Mr. Lazarus said that it is urgent, he must see you at this instant."

Kol rolled his eyes but nodded in approval. Lazarus is a warlock who has been held in high regards by himself and his siblings. He is currently in service of Kol's older brother, Niklaus, which is the reason why the original vampire is allowing the warlock to disrupt him during dinner.

"Bring the man in!" Kol ordered.

Irvine briefly glanced at her brother only to have him shrug at her nonchalantly. For some reason, she fears that Lazarus will bring in news that will harm Kol since the warlock is deeply involved in the original family's affairs. Alexei has always been the one to show the most concern for Kol, which is why she is surprised that his worry is not apparent.

The servant left and returned with a man trailing behind him. Lazarus, a dark-skinned man dressed in a black trench coat and combat boots, approached the dining trio with more confidence than Irvine can ever have. He did not fear the vampires as most people would be. His fearlessness has always been a trait that Irvine admired about him, since she can never possess it.

"What brings my favorite warlock to the boring town of Mystic Falls?" Kol greeted, folding both arms across his chest.

Lazarus bowed to the original vampire as a form of respect before nodding at Alexei and Irvine in casual greeting. The vampire siblings returned with formal nods of their own.

"I bring a message from Klaus." The warlock spoke in his heavy French accent.

Kol sighed loudly, almost as if he is frustrated. His brother has been demanding for the last few centuries. The siblings have been on the run from their father since they were turned into vampires and Klaus seems to be the one who is taking the most precaution, too much precaution, Kol thinks.

"What does Nik want?"

"Your presence is needed in New Orleans."

The original vampire rolled his eyes at the thought of his brother's request. Kol has important business to attend to in Mystic Falls; he does not have time to satisfy Klaus's demands with much more important matters ahead. However, denying Niklaus has never ended well for those who did.

"What is of his particular interest?" Kol asked.

"He claims that it is priority you leave with me." Lazarus said.

Kol has to abandon his mission in Mystic Falls for now, since the alternative is to get on Niklaus's bad side. Usually, Kol enjoys getting under his brother's nerves but he believes this urgency of his to be of serious matters. He briefly glanced at Alexei and Irvine with mild concern coating his features.

Alexei gave him a look that showed he was prepared to depart with him. The elder sibling was never willing to leave his side, unless Kol gave strict orders to do so, which comes to no surprise that he is willing to leave for New Orleans with him. Kol returned with a nod of approval before focusing on the youngest of the two.

He has always been overprotective of Irvine, as she is a small, fragile female who is weak minded and ignorant even more amplified as a vampire. His affections for her have always been fatherly and this time proves no different. He is about to make a decision she will not like obeying, but she must.

"Leave us, Lazarus, I will get my things and leave with you shortly." Kol said firmly.

Lazarus nodded respectfully to the original vampire before leaving the dining room with the servant following closely behind him. The moment the dining hall entrance closed, Kol used his vampire speed to appear beside the siblings in an instant. Alexei already shot up from his seat, ready to make the departure. The younger of the siblings glanced up at him with her innocent eyes.

"Alexei, I assume you want to visit my brother Klaus with me."

"Yes, Kol, wherever you go, I follow." Alexei said confidently.

The brunette original made a sound of acknowledgement before he turned to Irvine. His expression softened as his dark irises fell upon her. He held out a hand for her to take and she took it without hesitation. Kol helped the female vampire up from her seat, kissing the top of her hand when she is up. She is going to have to cope with his decision.

"You, my dear, will be staying in Mystic Falls until I return for you." Kol said carefully.

Irvine's expression turned from one of concern to hurt. Her eyes glistened with tears threatening to spill out instantly, but she convinced herself to hold it together to prove to Kol that she is strong enough to travel with them.

"But I don't want to be alone!" she whined.

"I'm sorry, love, I cannot afford to have Klaus harm you in any kind of way. If I by accident get on my brother's bad side, he will not hesitate to hurt you."

"I cannot control myself without you, Kol. Please don't leave me." Irvine started hyperventilating.

Her tears fell as she thought about the possibilities of snapping and falling apart. When she first turned into a vampire, she did not know the concept of resistance. If Kol hadn't been around, she would have been a bloodthirsty vampire for the rest of eternity. Without Kol, no one will be around to stop her. No one else will have the capability to calm her down and convince her to fight off her instincts. She cannot live without Kol.

Kol stared at the vampire sympathetically, placing both hands on either side of her face.

"Irvine, you are better than that. You can fight off the thirst. You know how to control yourself, I believe it."

"I will snap!" Irvine wailed.

"No you won't." Kol consoled.

After a while, Kol and Alexei left without a further glance back at her. She watched the pair speed off to the carriage outside in envy and sorrow. Lazarus shot her a sympathetic look but he did not say anything to her as he entered the carriage last. She watched the carriage make its departure, unsure of what to do with herself.

Without Kol to manage her, she did not know how to fight off blood thirst and she is unable to take care of herself, even with servants in the mansion.

She did not stay in the mansion long since the carriage left. Instead, she sped into the forest around the area in blind rage. Being a vampire, emotions are intensified so this sadness is beyond just a few tear droplets. In this instance, she is ready to find something to kill in order to nurture her anger.

As she wandered around, she heard someone's heartbeat as well as their running blood. She felt the veins in her body boil and her eyes grew dark at the smell of fresh blood. The instincts in her told her to feed on the prey, which is what she decided to do. Without hesitation, she approached the human in her super vampire speed and pressed the being against a tree.

"Please, don't hurt me!" the man pleaded.

Irvine's teeth sharpened as she is about to sink them into the man's neck but something stopped her. She had to take a glance at her victim and hesitate because of his mesmerizing blue eyes. Something in her stopped and forced all her amplified rage to disappear. The fearful expression on the man's face still remains despite the pause of the predator.

She forced herself to stop. The man looked so innocent and harmless that she did not want to hurt him. Something about him calmed her aggression down, which is hard to believe since a few moments ago she had been hurt and abandoned, hyperventilating to a point where she can't even bring herself to shut her emotions down. There is something about this man that put an end to all her internal pain; she didn't want to dispose of him.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said in her weak, tiny voice.

"You don't have to hurt me and I won't hurt you." The man held both hands up, still eyeing her fearfully.

Another emotion overwhelmed Irvine but she noticed that it was a positive one. She needed it for her survival, at least until Kol and Alexei return.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Damon, ma'am." The man said respectfully, "Damon Salvatore."

"It is very nice to meet you, Damon," her gaze on him intensified, "I want you to forget what you just encountered. I never attempted to hurt you and I am not a vampire. You saw me crying in the woods and offered to walk me home."

Damon's blue eyes glanced back at her, easily hypnotized by her compulsion. He repeated her words in a low monotone just as the vampire released her grip on him. Irvine wiped at her face and waited for him to snap out of his hypnosis. When he returned to his normal state, he gave her a small, polite smile.

"May I walk you home, ma'am?"

"That would be great, Damon."


	3. Struggle

_1562; Turin, Savoy_

Irvine woke up with a loud gasp escaping her lips. Her eyes widened in absolute shock, glancing around her surroundings. She recalled being killed by the Englishman who happened to be a vampire. _Vampire_, she thought. She screamed loudly at the realization that the vampire had been in the process of turning her into one.

She is in a nice room, possibly the chambers of a noble's wife, surrounded by candles. Her head is pounding, which caused her to scream out loud again. She shot up from her position on a nice, comfortable bed and pulled the satin curtains open in one abrupt motion. Glancing down at her hands, she noticed that there is nothing different about the way they look.

Alexei entered the chambers with a nice young lady trailing behind him. Irvine noticed that he has a hard grip on her wrist, which is unlike him as far as she knew. She watched in horror as her older brother dragged the woman along when approaching her. He shot her a kind smile, trying to calm her down, but he knew that she needed more convincing to reach the desired result.

Irvine is hard to control as she always have been. It is complicated for her to take care of herself, which creates trouble for those who want to help her. Alexei does not mind, because he prefers spending an eternity with her than to leave her behind to die.

"Irvine, you have awoken." He spoke.

She remembered the conversation they had in her mansion. Alexei told her that Kol turned him into a vampire already, that he is no longer human. Vampirism must have changed him because human Alexei would never forcefully grab women with a tight grip. He always respected them. She is horrified to find out that she is about to change into a heartless killer.

Alexei was always trustworthy and honorable in her eyes. She trusted him with everything, even her children. _My children_, her head shot up dramatically.

"Where are my children?" Irvine yelled at her elder brother.

The woman shrieked in fright at the volume of her voice. She glanced up at Alexei hopefully, as if he would be the one to protect her from all the frightening things in the world. Irvine is too concerned over her children to care. She started having a nervous breakdown at the realization that she placed her children in the wrong hands. Her children had been handed off to a vampire, who probably already drained the young humans of their blood.

Her son and daughter could be dead right now because she thought her brother would actually bring them to safety. Irvine felt tears falling from her eyes at the realization that she will never see her children again. She let her children into harm's way.

"Irvine, Anastasia and Alexander are safe, do not worry about them." Alexei comforted.

Irvine yelled incoherent words out loud, forcing the woman to shudder again. She ignored the woman and grabbed onto her brother's clothing. Shaking him violently, she let herself sob.

"I want to know what have you done with my children, Alexei, where are they?"

Alexei sighed, releasing his hold on the woman. She visually relaxed but still kept a wary eye on Irvine.

"They are fine, Irvine, no harm will come to them."

His younger sister sobbed loudly, kicking at a table beside her. The wooden material tipped over but she did not pay attention to it. Her emotions are overriding her sanity as she thought about her situation. Alexei is a vampire who is lying to her about the condition of her children, and she is terrified for her little ones. She needs to find her children and leave this place.

Alexei stood in front of his sister helplessly when the entrance of the chambers was thrown open dramatically. Kol appeared by his side in an instant, looking to be irritated with the sight before him. Irvine continued her breakdown, completely disregarding Kol's entrance.

"What is all the fuss about?"

"I am trying to smoothen up her transition." Alexei explained.

The older vampire sighed loudly and pushed the Russian vampire aside. He grabbed onto the woman's upper arms, pulling her with him towards the hysteric Irvine.

"Watch how it is done, Alexei. Hearing the sound of her cries will be the death of me, and I can't even be killed." Kol muttered.

When Kol neared the younger woman with the human lady in tow, Irvine looked up with nothing but hatred filling her eyes. Her tears continue to run down her face but that sadness has turned into anger. However, she felt the human woman's presence near her and all of a sudden she felt hungry. Her eyes darkened and her whole body is telling her to crave.

"You!" Kol said sternly.

Irvine growled at him.

"Here is a human. Drink from her." Kol flung the screaming woman in her direction.

The Russian woman pulled the human into her large bed and pinned her down on the soft mattress. Despite the protest and screeching of the powerless woman beneath her, Irvine sunk her teeth into the veins of the neck and started drinking her blood. When the liquid entered her system, she felt her body come alive.

The feeling of blood in her system is something she has never felt before. Everything feels so much better. She is on cloud nine with the heavenly taste of the woman's blood, bringing immense satisfaction she has never felt before. Nothing in life is better than this feeling right now, and for a moment she completely lost herself.

However, the joyous feeling came to an abrupt stop when the supply of blood vanished. She looked down at the woman and realized that she just completely drained her of her blood. Irvine shrieked in horror, looking down at her bloody hands and the red stains on the mattress and the sheets. The woman beneath her is now dead with no blood in her body and she had been the murderer.

"I killed someone!" Irvine shook her head and cowered into the corner of the bed.

Alexei turned to look at Kol, only to have him return with an irritated sigh. He never stayed to watch a vampire transition, with the exception of Alexei. Alexei had not been a bother. He was very obedient and relatively calm for someone who is going through the transition. Kol is not fond of this new vampire's hysterics.

Irvine felt her horror intensify dramatically to a point where she is going to explode from the overwhelming emotions. She wiped at her tears only to have her nose pick up the scent of the blood on her hands. Feeling her whole body shake and the veins inside her body cracking, she brought the bloody hand to her mouth and licked the blood off of it. She just killed someone and she is now a vampire, but she cannot control her cravings.

She looked up at Kol, who sat down on the bed right next to the dead woman's body. Her glare on him hardened through her tearstained vision.

"You did this to me! Why would you do this to me? I have never done anything to you! I've never harmed anyone before!" Irvine screamed, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

Kol rolled his eyes and turned to Alexei.

"I am really tempted to compel her to shut off her emotions, but she will never learn."

Alexei knew that Kol is only tolerating his younger sister because of him. Kol has little patience for anything and anyone, and if it weren't for Alexei, Kol would have staked Irvine by now for her excessive whining and her overemotional tirade. For that, Alexei has another reason to be thankful to the original vampire.

"Where are we?" Irvine asked.

The young vampire managed to find a switch to prevent all of her fear and worries from taking over her. She found herself finally at peace for blocking it all out.

"We are in Savoy. My brothers and sister will arrive in a few days. I want you to behave or they will dispense of you themselves. As much as I would enjoy that, I will try to prevent it for your brother's sake." Kol got up from the bed.

Irvine only nodded at his explanation stoically. She gazed at her brother dully, shrugging at him when he tilted his head at her. He eyed her with concern but her empty eyes only stared back.

"Alexei, you teach that bothersome little thing how to feed and get someone to dispose of the body. I have much more important matters to attend to." Kol muttered angrily at him as he walked past him to make his leave.

Alexei mumbled his affirmative and watched guiltily as the original vampire slammed the door loudly behind him. He had convinced Kol to take Irvine under his wings knowing that she will be out of control when turned into a vampire. Kol has to deal with her only because he asked him to. But he loves his sister dearly and needed to protect her the best way possible.

He needed to give her a better opportunity to live.


	4. Second Meeting

_1858; Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Irvine glanced at the daylight ring on her finger and is instantly reminded of Kol. She recalled the time where he flung the object at her in one of his tirades. He had been furious with her existence but nonetheless, showing concern for her by asking a witch to make the ring for her. Because of this ring, she can walk in the daylight, which has never been an option for most of the vampires in existence.

She left her chambers at a normal pace and held her gown as she descended the staircase of Kol's mansion. Servants ushered to the side of the bottom steps when they acknowledged her presence above. She forced herself to smile at the servants, just to show them that she will not fall apart at Kol and Alexei's departure. If they think of her as weak, they will no doubt take advantage of that with Kol gone.

"Morning, Miss. Irvine!" a servant said when she set foot on the last step.

Irvine returned with a polite smile as she moved past the servant to the dining room. Normally, she would report straight to the dining room to have a morning drink with Kol and Alexei. Even with their disappearance, she followed the same routine. When she entered the grandiose room, she is met by the cook and the women lined up in front of him.

"Miss. Irvine, I hope that your morning is well." The cook greeted her.

The vampire shrugged simply and tilted her head to show him that she acknowledged his well wishes. Her eyes instantly fell upon the women in front of him. Their eyes look dull and empty, as if they were compelled before their arrival. They are all dressed in nice Victorian gowns that briefly match her own attire, and Irvine noted that their blood smells luscious to her nostrils.

"May I ask who these women are?" Irvine approached them, surprised to find that neither of them flinched.

The cook walked toward her, past the women, and grinned at her. He placed a hand on a woman's shoulder but she didn't even react to the movement. Irvine assumes that they are compelled to not even put up a fight, but she is fine with it. She had never been the vampire to find satisfaction to a victim's struggle. Her main desire is their blood and she is too impatient to tolerate their pleading and wailings.

"Kol has sent them to compensate for his sudden departure." The cook replied.

"Are they all from this town?"

"He had taken them from the local brothel."

Irvine understood why they all stood in the hall emotionless and dull. Kol, better than anyone else, understood her preference of victims when feeding. He knew she didn't like to tolerate their pleading and their screams. The female vampire appreciated his efforts to alleviate her hurt from the previous night.

She approached a woman dressed in green, placing her hand on the left side of the pale skin of the woman. She didn't even flinch at the vampire's touch which is to her satisfactory. Irvine's fingers slowly trailed down the side of the woman's face and stopped when they landed on her neck. Smirking to herself, she leaned towards the neck and sniffed at the pleasant scent of her blood.

Without warning, Irvine sunk her teeth through the veins of that woman, holding her steady with both hands as she completely drained her of blood. While the liquid entered her system, she felt more energy and power coursing through her body. The blood has always been her main desire, not the hunt or the predatory elements of being a vampire. She just enjoyed the utopian feeling of the thick, red liquid in her body.

She released the woman with both hands, turning away as the body fell lifelessly against the wooden floor. Irvine wiped the blood off of the corner of her lips with her finger before licking the excessive liquid. She turned to the cook and gestured for him to be of her service.

"Show the ladies to their rooms, would you? Oh, and please have someone dispose of the body." Irvine ordered, walking toward the exit of the dining hall.

The cook made a sound of affirmation before muttering for the women to follow him. Irvine left the mansion quickly, desperate to distract herself from boredom. Without Kol or her brother around, she is destined to let boredom creep up on her. When she is bored, her emotions emerge once again. Irvine did not like feeling emotions, because they leave her exhausted. Most of the time, she would either turn them off or find ways to avert her attention away from them. Walking often helped since nature has always fascinated her.

She returned to the forest where she had found Damon the previous night and decided to walk through it as well as enjoy the memories created in the area. Her feet brushed against the crushed leaves on the ground while she walked and the sound calmed her down, very similar to how Damon did the night before. She enjoyed the sound of nature because they are always calm and forgiving, even if she had done wrong.

Damon had been the subject of her thoughts after he walked her home last night. She thought long and hard about him, wondering why he held her interest in the first place. Her teeth was already out, ready to drain him of his blood. There was something about him, the look in his eyes that stopped her from the assault. He was innocent and handsome, but Irvine felt something beyond all of that.

Her thought process came to a halt abruptly when she heard a heartbeat from a distance. Since she had her morning meal before leaving the mansion, she did not feel like feeding from yet another human. If she kept drinking at this capacity, there will be no one left in this town for her to drink from.

She waited until the heartbeat neared her before finally realizing that it belonged to Damon, the man who fascinated her. He is dressed in a nice white shirt with a dark vest over it, dark pants and combat boots. She waited until he approached her to say her greetings. It is not a coincidence that they meet here once again.

"Damon!" she called out innocently, waving at him as he neared.

The man looked up at her and his face visually lit up, to her shock. His smile broadened, and his eyes shined brightly against the sunlight while he walked towards her. He stopped when he is directly in front of her.

"Miss. Irvine, what a wonderful surprise!" he took her hand in his before leaning down to kiss it.

Irvine found herself smiling brightly at the sight of him, that is something she is unable to control—one of many instances. She felt something powerful hit her, but it wasn't one that would send her over the edge and act irrationally for the world to see. Surprisingly, she felt relatively at peace. She enjoyed this feeling very much.

"I enjoy walking through the woods and enjoy what Mother Nature has to offer." She declared, looking around at the wonderful landscape.

Damon followed her gaze around the woods and an idea hit him. He needed to show her why he, as a longtime resident of Mystic Falls, enjoyed this particular area. Since he had been there the night before, Irvine figured that he walks through here often.

"Can I show you something, Miss. Irvine?" he asked politely.

She glanced into his similar blue eyes, identifying the innocence that she knew so well looking through the mirror as a human in Moscow. He is harmless and kind, just as she was when she was still human. The difference might be that he is in control of his emotions while she always needed absolute nourishment to keep her together. Aside from the innocence, Irvine also believed that she can trust him.

"You may, Mr. Salvatore." She linked her arm with his.

Damon led her through a path she had not taken yesterday which amazed her. If she had taken the path, she wouldn't have missed whatever extravagant setting he is about to show her. She would have been caught off guard and forgotten about the anger that she felt when abandoned. But she probably would have perked up at the sound of his heartbeat, so maybe she would have ignored the path and hunt for her prey.

"So what brought you here to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

Irvine decided to fabricate a story to cover up her true identity. Her other wish is to leave Kol out of it, because he had always been wary of her safety. He believed that if others knew of her association with him, they would use her as bait to get what they wanted from him. She is to keep quiet of his existence.

"My brother has descended on a journey to Portugal and decided best if I settle in a small town because it is what I truly desire. I find comfort and solace in small towns. I am not a city girl."

Damon smiled at her while she told her story, finding fascination in the adventures outside of this dull area he lived in. He wanted to hear about the world beyond his knowledge and this woman has the knowledge he craved.

"Are you from Europe?"

"I originated from Russia, but the process of industrialization and westernization had taken too long for my brother and I's liking so we decided to migrate to New Orleans."

The pair stopped in front of a beautiful lake with stones surrounding the bright blue liquids. It is a small lake, indeed but something about the view brought comfort to Irvine. She always liked small, secluded areas, hence her preference for small towns. Everything about the lake fascinated her. If she was an artist, she would bring her pastels and paper.

"It is beautiful." She murmured.

Damon approached the stone edge of the lake and sat down on it. He beckoned for her to join him, to which she did. When she followed his actions, he picked up a small stone from beside him and launched it on the water. To her amazement, the stone hopped on the water several times before finally sinking below the surface.

She turned to look at him, expressing her shock. He chuckled at her fascination with his abilities and handed her a stone.

"You can give it a try."

Irvine threw the stone at the lake and felt her disappointment sink in when it fell below the water without bouncing off. Damon, upon noticing this, laughed at her.

"It takes practice."

"Would you teach me then?"

"If it is what you wish."

"It is, Mr. Salvatore."

"Very well, then."


	5. Tolerance

_1562; Turin, Savoy_

Kol looked up from his writings when Alexei brought his sister back from hunting. He scowled at them when he noticed the young vampire soaked in human blood. It looks sloppy and unacceptable to his eyes, since it is unbearable for him to watch. He usually preferred to leave the scent of his meal off of him.

"Sloppy." He scolded.

Alexei glanced at the original vampire apologetically but it was ignored. He looked at his sister and felt ashamed that he did not manage to successfully train her to become a better vampire. It was his fault for putting both Kol and Irvine through this.

"I couldn't control it, Kol. The blood was running and I couldn't stop." Irvine shrieked, sighing heavily.

Kol rolled his eyes and got up from his table. He walked toward the new vampire with a permanent frown on his face, stopping when he is directly in front of her. His siblings will arrive in just a few days and he cannot afford to let her become another problem to fret over. She has proven to be a challenge to reign in, which infuriates him. He has no time or tolerance for her.

"Alexei, return to your chambers and prepare for supper." Kol commanded.

"Yes, Kol." Alexei obeyed automatically, leaving for the spiral staircase.

With the older sibling gone, Kol turned to the brunette vampire in fury. She glanced at him innocently and helplessly but he did not care. Her tendency to leave a mess behind is on him. He cannot afford anymore messes around here, especially in the presence of his siblings, which proves to be unlikely since Irvine is prone to chaos.

He slapped her harshly across her right cheek, ignoring her scream and the sound that reverberated through the room. It is likely that Alexei might have heard it from his chambers, but Kol's anger prevented him from regarding the older Russian vampire.

"I'm sorry." Irvine apologized, clutching onto her cheek as if the pain is still there.

Kol shook his head at the pathetic female vampire. She is still clutching onto the area of his assault when she should be strong enough to withstand the temporary pain. He has turned a weak woman who is incapable of being a vampire, unfit to survive in this society with her ignorance.

"Leave to your chambers and clean that godforsaken blood all over your body! You will not have supper as you already had your own," Kol narrowed his eyes at her, "after your brother and I have supper, I will begin to teach you guys how to speak the English language."

Irvine looked down at her feet in shame and turned from him. She thought about the disappointment in her brother's eyes before Kol sent him up to his chambers. It wasn't directed at her but to himself. She cannot help but feel that her inability to cooperate and meet Kol's expectations has brought Alexei in a complicated situation.

He obviously respected Kol and held him in high regards, which is why he chose to become a vampire and accompany him wherever he went. In a previous conversation, he mentioned that he was turned by Kol five months ago after they worked alongside each other to uncover information about a creature named Silas. Kol is still interested in this Silas, so he is going to travel around the world to understand every aspect of it. Because Alexei was also interested in Silas, Kol took a particular liking to him and turned him.

This relationship between her brother and Kol is still a mystery to Irvine, but she understands that her brother convinced Kol to turn her because he had no choice. In Russia, the Boyars are being hunt down and she will not be respected elsewhere as a human being since she is an immigrant living without a husband. Alexei did not believe that she will survive on her own in a foreign country. The best alternative is to force her to join their quest for Silas.

For that reasoning, Irvine is no longer angry at her brother for forcing her into this lifestyle. She actually appreciated him for showing concern over her and for saving her life from the secret police force back in Moscow. The main concern for her is to learn how to be the vampire that Kol wants her to be, but the task is much easier said than done. Kol expects her to be able to control her cravings and her emotions while learning multiple languages that stray away from the Russian dialect. His expectations are impossible to reach.

She ascended the spiral staircase after Kol finished scolding her and her inability to reign in her overwhelming instincts, head hung low in shame. Her foot dragged on ungracefully when she appeared on the top floor of the mansion, which is also to Kol's dissatisfactory as he heard the unpleasant footsteps from his location. With her amplified vampire hearing, she can hear Kol sigh in exhaustion.

Shaking her head, she entered her chambers with maids trailing behind her. The maids escorted her to a tub that is located in the far end of the room, closing the curtains behind them. They helped the vampire out of her bloody attire and cringed when they flung them over to the side. Irvine did not know what to say to them because they might not even understand Russian. The words from her mouth will sound incoherent to them, and she did not want to waste the time.

Irvine let out a breath while the maids cleaned her bloody body with wet cloth. She used the time to think about the obstacles she faced in the past two days. When she was turned, she was a wreck, assaulted by her emotions and trauma. She could not control herself and her actions as she drank blood from a woman and killed her. The blood became her new obsession and the only thing she thought about when she tried to sleep that night.

She awoke this morning craving for blood. To her satisfaction, Kol instructed Alexei to wait until nightfall to bring her into town to teach her how to feed on prey. Alexei was explaining his past with Kol on the way to the alley outside a bar, but he still refused to tell her the exact whereabouts of her children. She is frustrated that the location of her children is still unknown, but she cannot think about it because she will snap. Kol will not like that.

When she is cleaned, the maids dressed her in clean undergarments and a red colored gown. The color of her attire reminded her of the blood she had been drinking and her craving started clouding over her judgment again. She suddenly wanted to join Kol and her brother for supper, even if Kol disapproved.

The maids left her side, leaving her to do as she pleased. She averted her gaze from the color of her gown since it reminded her of her blood thirst. Kol had been wise to instruct his vampire maids to assist her in cleaning, because in her blood thirst, she would have fed on them if they were human. Irvine ignored her pounding head as she walked down the spiral staircase to Kol's studies. His head snapped up at her when he sensed her presence, eyes narrowing at the sight of her.

"What is it that you want?" he asked, irritated.

Irvine glanced at her red gown again, feeling her eyes darken and her veins vibrating. Kol stared at her in disbelief as he had noticed that her features changed.

"I do not understand why those imbecile women allowed you to wear that color!" he spoke in frustration.

She shook her head at herself, trying to convince herself to snap out of the bloodthirsty trance. This weakness of hers is bothersome to Kol and it does not help the fact that she is trying to gain his approval.

"I wish to dine with you and Alexei."

Kol shrugged casually as he sat back and observed her. He can sense the desperation in her to taste more human blood, but he wanted her to learn how to control the cravings. She cannot learn if she constantly indulged herself. Besides, he finds a bit of amusement in watching her suffer.

"You are not given permission." He responded.

"Please?"

The original vampire shook his head.

Irvine is desperate to get her attention away from her blood cravings, finding it best to focus on other aspects of the situation. She is curious about many parts of her transition, but asking Kol about them would only annoy him. Her best alternative is to talk about matters that does not relate to her gruesome transition of vampirism.

"How did we arrive in Savoy from Russia in such short time? The distance is far, I am informed."

Kol seems to drop his impatience as he opened his mouth to answer her irrelevant but refreshing question. He noticed that she is putting in the effort to fight the blood lust.

"Alexei and I used our speed to get here within a day. The carriages are too slow. I do not want your transition to slow down our travels, so I preferred to deal with you after we arrived at the destination."

"So I was dead?"

Kol made a sound of affirmative, unwilling to give a verbal response.

"How did I get here? I didn't have vampire speed."

"I carried you here." Kol said nonchalantly.

All of a sudden, Irvine found herself more appreciative of Kol. She thought he didn't care much about her since he refused to even teach her how to feed on humans. He didn't want to deal with her, often telling someone else to do so. It is surprising to learn that he actually carried her from Russia to Savoy. Maybe she isn't as useless to him as she thinks.

"It won't happen again, I assure you that!" Kol muttered as he got up from his seat.

Irvine watched as he walked past her to the dining room. He turned back to her and scoffed in her direction.

"You will not be joining us for supper."


	6. Understanding Him

_1858; Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Irvine glanced at her plate on the table before looking up at Damon, who sat on the other end of the long table. He gave her a boyish smile which brought on overwhelming emotions in her. The day before, they had met up in the woods once again and she invited him to Kol's mansion for lunch before they parted. Damon agreed quickly, noting that he would rather spend time away from his demanding father.

The vampire, however, eyed the expensive meat in front of her with distaste. Her blood rushed through her system hurriedly in hunger as the human food reminded her of her cravings for live, fresh blood. She had to fight it though, because Damon is the only one keeping her sane and forcing her away from her blood thirst. He has the power to hold her back from her true nature since he makes her feel like she has a reason to be a better person. She cannot frighten him just yet.

Shaking her head at the food, she glanced up at the man once again. She watched as he stabbed the piece of meat with his fork and gracefully brought it to his mouth. His mesmerizing blue eyes met with hers while he chewed, and she flushed. When he swallowed his food properly, he smirked at her. Damon realized that he has the ability to flatter her with his charm and he enjoyed the effect he have on her.

"Accommodations to your kitchen staff, Miss. Irvine." Damon said politely.

"They will appreciate your compliment, Mr. Salvatore." Irvine replied quickly.

She beamed at him, aware of the arrogance threatening to radiate off of him. The point is for her to help him grasp onto that self-confidence so that he can find himself willing to pursue her. She wants him to pursue her because she is attracted to his charm and the way his existence changed her in a matter of seconds. With him around, she will be able to control herself. She would not need Kol around to keep herself sane.

The pair had been in the company of each other for nearly a fortnight, which is a record for Irvine as she would not be left alone with a human for that long without draining them of their blood. During the time they were together, they never went anywhere else except for the woods and the lake Damon brought her to. They haven't talked much, but they enjoyed each other's company nonetheless.

Irvine realized that she actually want to know more about this Damon Salvatore. Knowing him and being in his presence is satisfactory for her, but she barely understood him as a person. Normally, human beings don't matter, but in this case, every part of this man intrigued her. She wanted to know all about him.

"What is it about your father that you dislike so much?" she asked.

Damon always complained about his father and how he felt pressured by him. Irvine wondered but never got around to asking because she feared that he will be repelled by her for asking too much. Now she felt it was appropriate.

"He is a stern man who holds nothing but high expectations. I am pressured to do him proud because he wants our family name to be glorified. I am expected to be well-educated and serve my country well." Damon explained, rolling his eyes as he spoke.

The female vampire observed him carefully, noticing his hand gestures and slight annoyance when he talked. She is aware that his father, Giuseppe Salvatore, is a very important member of the Founder Counsel in Mystic Falls. It makes sense that he expected his sons to have a sense of duty to glorify the family name. Society has always been this way. Irvine knows that because she has lived through hundreds of years experiencing the concept of honor and duty.

She finds it odd that Damon is opposed to the way society has set things to be. It seems that Damon wants to do what he truly desired, instead of the expectations of society. Irvine never rebelled against her duties, having been a daughter of a noble in sixteenth century Russia who obeyed her father and later on her husband. She never imagined the possibility of going against her role in society. The only occasion she came close is vampirism. Seeing Damon become the exact opposite is new to her.

"Damon, education is important. Your father is right to expect you to become an honorable man so you can take on family duties when he dies." Irvine reasoned.

Damon's eyes dilated slightly in surprise, as he expected her to console him of this issue instead of siding with his father. He did not like the position Irvine decided to take in this argument and he is determined to prove her wrong.

"I do not wish to do what other people tell me what to do. They are not me, they do not know what I want. Only I know what I want to do with my life. Who can live a good life if they are too busy trying to satisfy other people's expectations? I dislike expectations from people to become an outstanding and remarkable person. Expectations are only for myself."

Irvine did not wish to argue with him but she didn't want to agree with him either. Education and glorifying one-self is essential to survival. After living with Kol for centuries, she learned how vital knowledge is.

Then Irvine realized that maybe she enjoyed that Damon isn't like the type of acquaintances she has met over the years. Damon is from a well-off family, but doesn't seem to want to use that to his advantage. It is quite admirable.

She also realized that Damon doesn't like to disappoint people who put so much trust in his abilities to become successful. He wants to make his own mistakes and not be judged for it as well as not letting anyone down. She feels like she truly understands Damon now.

"Damon, I assure you that I will not expect you to be someone you are not. You can do and act as you wish as long as you are in my company." She said genuinely.

Damon got up from his seat and proceeded to walk towards her from the opposite side of the table. She can sense his fast-pacing heartbeat as he neared, feeling a jolt of excitement that resembled a smitten girl's. When he is close enough for her to examine him clearly, she noticed that his electric blue eyes softened significantly.

He is showing her the softer side of him, instead of the polite, charming one. Irvine has not seen this side of Damon Salvatore up until now. If she was still human, her heart would have been beating as fast as Damon's. He extended his hand out to her face, placing them softly against her left side cheek. His thumb caressed her skin delicately, forcing her to look up at him with the same vulnerable expression.

"I wish to be in your company for as long as you allow me to." Damon whispered passionately.

Irvine placed her own hand atop his, closing her eyes shut slowly. He is reciprocating the feelings she has for him and she is glad that compulsion wasn't necessary for it to happen. She can actually make someone enjoy her company without threats or manipulation, which is a first for her.

"Please stay the night if you will." Irvine pleaded, opening her eyes just as gracefully as she had closed it.

Damon leaned downwards toward her, using his hand to brush by her cheek so that they are in her light brown hair. His fingers slowly brushed through the strands as he pressed his forehead against hers. Irvine knows that she is not in control of this situation despite the fact that she is a few hundred years older than him and a lot stronger. For once, someone younger is leading the actions and the feeling is quite unnerving.

"I will at your wish, Miss. Irvine." Damon murmured, lips merely inches from the vampire's.

If Irvine had a heart, it would be beating as fast as the young man's right now. For a mere second, she wanted to be human just so she can feel this emotion and truly understand it. Something about Damon Salvatore made her question everything she ever believed in. Something about him controlled her and prevented her from falling off the edge. It is a power that is almost supernatural; but he is human.

"I appreciate your respect for my wishes, Mr. Salvatore." Irvine returned shakily.

Damon's heart beat slowed as he pulled away from his close proximity to her. He smiled at her courteously and bowed to her like the gentleman that he is. The female vampire looked on as her mind wandered off to reasons of why this man intrigued her so much. She did not know what factors differentiated him from most of the men she's encountered. For centuries, she has met a lot of men but they were all just objects and food to her. Damon, who almost became a midnight meal for her, is something so much more than that.

"I see to it that my servants properly show you to your chambers and provide you with clean sheets to sleep on." She spoke, gesturing for a nearby servant to get the said job done.

The male servant nodded curtly before retreating as he is told.

"I thank you, Miss. Irvine." Damon said as he made his way back to his seat on the other side of the table.

"Please finish your food, Mr. Salvatore. I would not be nearly a decent host if I allow my guests to sleep on empty stomachs, would I?"

Damon looked down at his food and continued dining. He picked up his silverware, gently touching the food on his plate as the female vampire watched.

Irvine spent the rest of the time observing her guest in admiration as he ate.

Damon Salvatore has enchanted her.


End file.
